A New Resedent In The Roadhouse
by MissHeadInTheClouds
Summary: Lydia becomes a resident of the netherworld and Beetlejuice has to take her under his wing. He sees a different side to his little friend and a different side to himself.


Lydia becomes a resident of the netherworld and Beetlejuice has to take her under his wing. He sees a different side to his little friend and a different side to himself.

[ This is my first story on and im sorry for any mistakes, I wrote it as a one shot but I think there will be more. please enjoy and review? ]

**{rated m for sex }**

Lydia had died, and when she pop up in the road house Beetlejuice looked at her in shock. She was wearing all black, a short black dress with small heels and her hair in an half up half down style. Which was the first thing Beetlejuice was confused about, didn't she normally change into that red spider poncho when she came here?  
"_ Beetlejuice _" she whispered.  
" _Lyd's whats wrong babe? _" he stood up and started to float towards her.  
" _im dead_ " she was looking at the floor in an intense stare and when she said this she looked up and straight into Beetlejuice's yellow eyes. He stopped still in his tracks and lowered to the floor.  
" _what babes?_ " she had a confusing look on her face, a toss up between sad and happy.  
"_ I'm dead Beej, one minute I was sat in the school cafe eating my dinner then, I was coughing on the floor and my body was aching , and now I'm here_ " her skin started to turn blue, as the blood drained from her body finally.  
" Y_ou must have got poisoned _" he said in a small voice and slumped onto the coffee table, he was looking at the girl he had once or twice wished to be dead but never actually wanted it to happen. First he felt sad for her, and her family. Then he felt sad for the killers family, because he was going to kill them too and see how they liked it. He stood up and walked over to Lydia, he put his hand on her shoulder, she didn't feel the same, maybe because of the temperature she was now. She started to cry and he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her till the crying turned from a bawl to a whimper. He remembered that he couldn't just go to that world now, since no one knew his name so he couldn't take revenge on the killer, as he held her. When she had fully stopped crying she said.  
" W_hat... now?... Mum, dad... Beej? _" she went and sat on the sofa, beetlejuice sat next to her and put his hand on her shoulder to keep her calm.  
"_ I will have to tell them _" she snapped her head up to look at him and looked straight at him.  
" W_hat if they don't believe you? Oh god what will this do to dad? _" they both looked at each other for a long while. " H_ow will you get to the- _" Beetlejuice's door was knocked on. He got up and opened it. On the other side was a small man with a letter.  
" B_eetlejuice? _" he asked and Beetlejuice nodded, he gave him the letter and left. He looked at it in confusion. On the envelop was Lydia's name. He walked over to her and gave it her.  
" I_ts apparently for you babes _" she took the letter and opened it slowly.  
On the letter it said.

**'You can freely enter the human world, for 1 month, say your good byes and collect items which you would need you are allowed to do this because you are a good soul and we are trusting you to not cause any trouble.'**

She recited this to Beetlejuice. " **_HEY THAT'S NO FAIR!_** I_ didn't get a letter like that when I died, wait come to think of it, I don't remember when I first died... _" he looked at Lydia and she looked like she was going to cry again. " S_orry babe_ " he said and hugged one of her shoulders towards his chest. " I_t will all be okay, you have me babes _" he said and hugged her more.  
" I_ know I do Beetlejuice, and I'm happy, but I wanted to live for some time... I wanted to do things with my... life. _"  
" W_hy are you here, that's what I want to know... _" he pondered.  
" I_ think it may be because I always visited here... _" they sat in silence for a good long while till Lydia asked.  
" B_eetlejuice... " _she said warily to see if he would disappear and he didn't._ " Where can I stay?_" he looked at her as if she has just asked him if he was wearing black and white, which he was.  
" Y_ou can stay here, you will have to share a room with the ghost with the most, but Ill give you your space I promise _" Beetlejuice held up his hands to her, make a gesture of promise.  
" _Thank you Beetlejuice_ " she smiled for the first time that day " _But cant I have my own room?_" she said. She knew that she sounded like a child but this was for the rest of forever.  
" _Well we don't have the room babe, but I could make room_ " he stood up and clapped his hands, changing from his black and white suit to his ' Handy Dandy Man ' suit. He then produced a hammer and started to bang at the walls. In no time at all there was a shabby looking extension on the side of the roadhouse. You had to go though Beetlejuice's bedroom to get to it, but it was Lydia's. He had also built a bed that represented hers, the table without the purple table cloth which changed into her red poncho and the bedside table she has her mirror on. "_BABES, COME HERE!_" Beetlejuice shouted for her. She walked in and tears rolled down her face yet again. " _Babes, way too much crying _" Beetlejucice said then he covered his mouth with his red tipped hands. He grabbed her shoulder and hugged her. He did think that last line was a bit insensitive even for him. She didn't say anything to it, just hugged him back.  
" _Ill get my bed sheets and mirror and table cloth._" she said and let go of him. Then she walked out of the room. " _Thanks _" she said to him over her shoulder.  
" _No problem babes_" he said and followed her.

Lydia had left her parents time to mourn and then she had hopped though Beetlejuice's mirror. She turned to him and said his name three time.  
" _Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice._" it worked, she though since she was now dead too it wouldn't work, but it did. She handed him three large cases and asked him to pack what she threw at him.  
" _Babe, clothes wont really work you know_ " he said. She turned to him and frowned.  
" _Why do yours then?_ " she asked.  
" _Magic, Lyd's._ " he smiled " _I am the ghost with the most after all_ " he laughed. Lydia looked scared and turned on her heels to look at him.  
" _They may hear you_ " she threw all sorts of things at him. Drawing books and pens, books, DVDs, CD's, the curtains and bed clothes. Then she put the poncho/table cloth in the case and the mirror. When he wasn't looking because he was zipping up the overly full cases, she packed a case full of clothes, nearly everything she owned. When he had zipped them up she looked around the room one last time and put the note she wrote on the bed.

**' Mum, Dad, Friends. **  
**I miss you all, I wish I was still here with you all. But I'm not. I want you all to know I love you and that I was poisoned, I don't know who, but it was murder. **  
**Love forever Lydia xx'**

She turned to Beetlejuice and he nodded. " _Beetlejuice, Beetlejuce, Beetlejuice._" they we're back at the roadhouse. By this time Lydia's tears had dried up not only because she was dead but because she couldn't cry for the whole of eternity. She and Beetlejuice unpacked the two cases, Lydia put the third under her bed. The mirror now reflecting the view of Beetlejuice's bedroom. He left her in the room and went out to the garage to Doomie. She sat on the bed and looked around her, everything looked the same but it wasn't the same.


End file.
